Stories of Change Series
by Fuji S
Summary: A collection of Juuni Kokki stories compiled of different Kingdoms. Each pairings are according to their respected kingdoms.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **J.K. does not belong to me. However, these stories do belong to me.

**Authors Note:** I've decided to write drabble for 31days community on live journal. These are the stories that I've came up with for each of the themes.

**Title:** Stories of Change Series

**Author:** Fuji S. Yuki

**September 1: Here we are**

En-Koku

It has been almost five hundred years that they had been together. A pair that has never been seen before of all twelve kingdoms; one dark as night the other bright as day; an unusual pair this emperor and his Kirin of En.

They had been through bloodshed, arguments, and even through it all they stuck together like two pair of birds married for life. There cannot be harmony without one or another and so they stay. Sometimes one would flock away and the other would stay but always the other would come back. That was the way it worked and that is the way it would remain.

**September 2: Cat**

En-Koku

En-ou never would admit to anyone that he watches his Taihou sleep. He would never let Enki know that he would watch over him either for if he did he knew that the other would yell at him for being such a pervert.

However, since that disaster during his 20-year reign where his Taihou was taken, as prisoner there would be certain unrest in his body that anything shall befall his golden mate. Yes even though he would not admit to anyone for five hundred years that he and Rokuta have been together they have been mates. Not in the sense of mates as in the full bonding of rakish sexuality, but rather a companion of sorts that would watch and comment on his humanity.

Therefore, as the years passed on he would find peace in watching the five hundred years Taihou of his sleep. Sometimes Shouryuu thought that Rokuta was more of a cat one with feline grace and the compulsory to snuggle and stretch awake like one.

It reminded him of the neighbor hood girls that would call for their pets and in a split second, one would pop up with a meow and come toward them in greetings. Yes, that was how he felt when he watches Enki and the behavior between him and his co-partner of this kingdom.

Youko one time mentioned to Keiki that she did not understand how a five hundred year courtship could still be in exists. This drew questionable glances from her faithful Kirin as he too watches the En-couple banter and argue.

**September 3: Being as yet but a girl**

Kei-koku

Even though the Kingdom of Kei had its turmoil's Keiki had confidences that his Empress would be able to muddle through and create order and peace among her kingdom. At first he did acknowledge that he thought she would be like the previous empress falling into a mindless doll role but as he watches the red headed Queen of his.

He learned that she had grown from a timid shy girl into a powerful leader. As each day passes he watches her interact with her ministers bring about change while struggling to better herself on the throne of her kingdom. Keiki knew it was a harder job being a ruler and that it wasn't all easy. Each Kingdom had seen its share of rulers and Kirin's; they had seen the bustling and workings of each kingdom and how much it must have taken to achieve their goals.

The same could apply to watch all that richness and prosperity vanish within corruption, greed, and cruelty. Such is the fate of rulers and kingdoms no matter how glorious a kingdom was it could vanish within only a few weeks. Crumbling into dust of nothingness and that was how events turn and no one can stop it.

Rulers could rule for a while centuries even but over all it just amounts to one thing, one way or another it would fall for people change, even with time they still change and no one can prevent that from happening.

So Keiki watches his Queen finding her footing of this place and slowly hopes that it would be a while before he watches his kingdom falls. He had live through one ruler he surely did not want to chose another if Youko should fall.

For even though Keiki didn't admit his reasoning on the outside he knew that Youko was still just a girl and that he didn't want another to replace her.

**September 4: I wish**

Tai-koku

_I wish that you were near me._

_I wish that I could remember._

_I wish that I could hold you._

_Most of all I wish that you were here._

Years had past since Taiki had disappear and only thoughts presented in the once proud King of Tai was that he wanted his little Kirin back. Gyousou misses Kouri with excruciating pain but only consolidation he did have knew that Kouri was alive.

Gyousou knew that if Taiki was killed that it was only a matter of time before he too passes between the veils. Yet even though he was trapped and locked up in this stone prison he still lived. This helped him go on waiting for the one that his mind, body, and soul long for.

_Kouri. _

**September 5: A winter morning just like any other**

Tai-koku

Tai-koku was a cold kingdom filled with ice and snow. Even the palace was freezing but the beauty of crystal litter the frozen land. People had to create certain doom buildings to grow anything in this harsh climate. Frozen waste land some people would call it with disasters like flooding to other periodical problems.

Nevertheless it was home to Tai-ou and his Taihou. One that cannot abandon or get rid of for it is their duty. Yet for the Kirin of Tai he still felt glum with his inability to help out in the politics of his kingdom. However, those around treat him as a child telling him it is fine to just grow up at a pace and worry about it later.

Usually Taiki's duties reside in several trusted officials of Tai-ou they made sure that paperwork that the youth still had to learn about would be in this world of foreign rituals and concepts so different from Hourai.

So like any other day Taiki would awaken to a winter morning and just like any other he would get up dress and head off to check up on his King. It became regular practice for him to go and watch Gyousou at his work behind a mountain full of paper. Sometimes Taiki would think that if the world were made up with paperwork then surely it would topple from sheer winds.

If he was such a bratty child he would have just done that create some form of gusty wind and blow away all this paperwork for he felt that even though it was important documents. Gyousou should mind his health and take a break once in a while.

Feeling eyes glancing at him the King paused in his writing to glances in welcome. "Kouri…" Placing down the brush he open his arms, "Come here."

Obeying Taiki went to his master's arms even though he couldn't stop Gyousou from doing paperwork. Like all winter mornings the silver white hair King would stop in welcome. Even though Taiki could never tell him to work he at least was reassured that the other would greet him and talk to him a bit before going back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **J.K. does not belong to me. However, these stories do belong to me.

**Authors Note:** I've decided to write drabble for 31days community on live journal. These are the stories that I've came up with for each of the themes.

**Title:** Stories of Change Series

Chapter 2

**Author:** Fuji S. Yuki

**September 6: Hogwarts, A Life**

En-koku

It was such that Hogwarts, A life came to exists. No expression of infinite wisdom could stop matters of this importance for there has never been a Kirin manual. Which someone like Shouryuu cursed every so often he never did understand why Tentei decided to create beautiful creatures such as Rokuta.

At first, he wonders if Tentei had a serious sadistic streak in humor. After all who wouldn't be tempted by such a holy animal as the Kirin of En. Then again that is why this is a Hogwarts, A life for there may be importance of study but he could never figure out how Enki thought let alone his bouts of mood swings.

When offer a peach the Kirin of En would be happy, when pissed off the Kirin of En would trash his closet full of wine, how the Kirin knew about his secret stash would be another issue to be consider about later.

Five hundred years Shouryuu could get use to the appearance of his Kirin never growing. Five hundred years the En-ou could deal with his aggressive drives in bedding. However, in five hundred years he never thought there would come a day when change such as this would happen.

"Rokuta open the door."

"I'm not coming out!"

It had happened a few days ago that he became worried when his Kirin did not come out of his room. Then as the days went and gone he grew anxious thinking that something was wrong. Fear of the shitsudou arising onto his Kirin ensures that he would be pounding on the door. Shouryuu did not think he had done anything that would anger Tentei so he was not sure why Enki would not open the door.

This was the fourth day since his Taiho enclosed himself. Even though he was a very impatient man, he felt he had been patient enough. "Rokuta if you don't open this door I'm going to cut through it!"

Maybe it was a threat but Shouryuu never would order his Kirin to anything especially since it would break the trust between the two.

"Fine!" Enki's voice came from behind the door. The dark hair man was finally relieved that perhaps things would look up. However, that would plummet in a second by the continued response. "Then do so…"

Feeling like smashing his head against the wooden walls of the doorframe, Shouryuu grimacing took out his blade and slice the door into two. "Rokuta." He called in annoyance as he walked into the room looking here and there. "Where are you, Brat?"

"I can't believe you did such a thing!" Enki's angry voice came from the pile of clothing and bedding on the bed.

Did that bundle suddenly move? If it did, it was funny but at this point En-ou was not in such a good mood to laugh. "Brat come out here and tell me what is going on."

The bundle shuffled and fell apart climbing out of the pile was his Kirin, a rather embarrassed one in fact, and now slightly taller. The now teenage Enki push his hair back and kneel in front of his master, "Shouryuu."

Taken aback Shouryuu crouch to lift up the face of his partner for life, "How this happen?" Right about now he wishes for a set of manuals to tell him how to deal with such a situation let alone how Kirin's physiology works.

Bluish eyes shifted away in embarrassment, "I am not really sure. I would have thought I'll have stayed the same in size since you've taken the throne." Lowering his eyes in embarrassment of the close proximity near his master, "Even Taiki didn't change size until he left for Hourai and it is common for him to grow there."

A theory slowly grew over En-ou as he drew Rokuta into his lap. Even though the Kirin grew a few inches, his body still fit against his lap with no problem also the weight of a Kirin never was heavy to begin with.

"Shouryuu?"

"I think I understand what is going on. You said that Taiki would have grown over in Hourai." Pausing to organize his thoughts, "You've been exposed to Hourai for months to even days. When you come back, you have never changed, even when you went to find me over there." Shouryuu's dark ebony eyes stare into ocean blue orbs, "I suspect that it has finally caught up into one full growth spurt."

"Still to change over night is unexpected." Fidgeting in the lap of his master and feeling unsettled with the changes since it was incredibly unexpected since he had spent five hundred years in a child's body and all of a sudden to gain a few years is very unnerving.

A laugh came from the darker man, "Yes it is however, and no matter what you'll still be my Kirin." Stroking a firm hand through the golden hair that grew a few inches to Enki's sudden growth spurt, "Besides you still look as delectable as always."

"Pervert!" Rokuta muttered as he lean forward and laid his brow against the chest of his master.

**September 7: Herr doctor**

En-Koku

All of the twelve kingdoms know that Kirin's are compassionate creatures and strictly vegetarians. They do not eat meat for it may provoke a negative reaction. Most Kirin's consume fruits, grains, vegetables, and legumes.

For each Kirin they have difference preferences on what sort of foods they like to consume. Tai Kirin for instances likes anything sweet, whereas the En Kirin loves the taste of peaches and cannot get enough of the stuff and it is very fortunate that in the En-province that many of this fruits were grown.

It has been rumored that if you want the En-Taiho to come to your place have peaches around. It was such a rumor that Enki would scowl and avoid the region even though the temptation of such fruit drew him.

So life went on and Enki kept on consuming peaches until one day his master came by to pick on him. "So how are you enjoying the prunus persica?"

Drawing confusion from Rokuta the King of En smirked and gestured to the peaches. "Kei-ou was nice enough to lend me a book she managed to obtain in Japanese on herbs."

Annoyance bristle his Kirin, "Then just call peach a peach not that prun something."

"Where is your sense of wisdom and knowledge Rokuta?" Shouryuu teases, "Besides it says here that the peach when eaten induces love, or is used to try to win the heart of whomever the peach is given too. The fruit is also eaten to gain wisdom." A charming smirk came over the En-ou's masculine face.

"So what?"

Shouryuu faked a yawn and stretches, "So have you fallen in love with me yet since I've given you those peaches?"

Only response given was the tossing of peaches at the King of En.

**Tai-koku**

"Master?" The soft voice asked in sleepiness while the feeling of a thumb rubbing his wrist awakens him lightly.

"Sorry to wake you up." The King of Tai whispered softly as he rubbed peppermint over the brow of his Taiho. Its' been said that Peppermint (menthe piperita) has long been used in healing potions for those that are sick and to those that require protection.

Fingers linger and drowsy ebony eyes stare at the King with adoration. "Master…"

"Don't worry about it Kouri." The gruff voice soothed the small teenager, "Just get some rest." Since the reappearance of Taiki the King of Tai had made it common for him to have his Taiho to sleep in his chambers. Perhaps it is the fear that somehow this would all be a dream and that his precious one would disappear from him.

So each night he has made it into a ritual to burn Lotus scented leaves in the room to bring protection to its sleeper and to rub peppermint leaves against the brow of his beloved.

It would break his heart if he would one day awaken to the cold lonely nights without Kouri beside him.

**September 8: Twin stars**

**Kei, Tai, En**

Twin stars a pair that is together side by side. The same applies to the twelve Kingdoms rulers and their Kirin's.

Kei-koku a country that recently gain a ruler called 'scarlet child' while Kei Taiho help guide with compassion and strictness. Youko the girl that landed in this foreign land learning and making changes to how she wishes for her people. Keiki the voice of wisdom and kindness wanting the best for the country of Kei, both wanting the same thing, both doing things that they see fit for the future. They work together to create a place for the people of Kei.

Tai-koku a frozen land governed by the now returned ruler and Kirin of Tai. Both wanting peace and prosperity of their country both working together insurmountable odds. Peace that has been restored after much bloodshed and tears. Tai-ou the ruler trying to make changes with a burning intensity while Taiho gently try to remind that changes goes slow and gently with a flowing hand. Both working to maintain harmony between one another, and the country while facing many problems in their pathway to fulfilling their dreams.

En-koku a land that been governed by the same rulers for five hundred years. Two working hard to maintain peace in their lands and create a land where acceptance of those that different are welcomed. With peace comes trials and tribulations and politics that run up and down even though En-koku is wealthy it also still has troubles. However, it's twin star rulers work hard to keep equivalents in their governing.

Each of these countries are all different with difficulties but they all have one thing in common. They have rulers that want to create for the betterment of their people.

**September 9: The new exotic**

**Tai-koku**

King of Tai has always felt himself to be fortunate. Tentei had granted him long life and Kouri as his companion for life. Now most people would get bored of having the same companion for almost a decade. However, Gyousou has never fretted over this fact.

Kouri is anything but boring and he is very handsome. Then again, Kirin's have always been anything but beautiful. Yet the reason why King of Tai felt himself to be fortunate to be saddled with someone such as Kouri is the fact that in all of twelve kingdoms he had the only exotic Kirin of them all.

Now why do you suppose Kouri also known as Taiki is exotic. Well the teenager has darkened ebony hair and dole scaled eyes. Luscious compared to his brother and sisters since many of them are either golden hair instead of dark haired like his Kouri.

Not just that aspect of personality Kouri is a very polite Kirin always cleaning after himself and speaking politely. He barely throws a fit and insults the King compared to that of Enki the Kirin of En. Who normally bickers with his King. Then again it could be just sexual tension between those two one that has not been resolved for over five hundred years.

Yes, Gyousou had it made. He been reestablished to his throne and has Taiki by his side with all the troubles of any kingdom and he feels incredibly fortunate, fortunate indeed, when it comes to nighttime activities.

**September 10: When I see your heavens**

**Kei-Koku**

There are different types of heavens according to Otsu the elder also known as Roushou. There are the types of heavens that reside in Tentei the will of heaven or even the heaven that couples in love see together.

Youko the Empress of Kei never could understand what Otsu was talking about until one day while taking a break she look out from her window to observe the oriental garden displayed inside Kinpa palace.

Youko have never felt the love between those of couples for she had always though her duty first was to the citizen of her country. Not to mention that even though marriage was not outlaw for those of royalty she never felt the need to obtain a significant mate.

However, that is jotting off the point of what she saw in her palace garden. Her friend Shoukei the former princess of Hou was standing at the bridge over looking the pond with her the Middle General of Kei named Seishin Kantai was with her.

Normally Youko knew the two had feelings for one another. After all, they had been friends long before she had met either one of them. Kantai had always had eyes for Shoukei from what Youko could now see. It should have been obvious by how both of them enacted together but from the experiences Shoukei had told Youko.

The Empress of Kei knew that her friend would not be ready just yet to accept love freely. Keiki had once told her that Kantai had journey over to stop Shoukei from turning herself in for punishment for her crimes of thievery.

It was understandable that Shoukei wanted to make amends for her crimes and childish antics. It was clear that the former Princess of Hou was growing up slowly and learning things about the ways of the world.

Now as months had passed since that incident Youko could tell that the growing heaven between these two were widening and slowly she began to understand what Otsu meant about different heavens.

**Authors Note: **I've met the director of Juuni Kokki, Tsuneo Kobayashi. He said the reason why he ended it the place where he did is that he thought it was a good of place to end it. In addition, he told us that the writer rather lost interest in writing the story. The place where I met him was AX 05 if you're wondering. He is a wonderful nice man and he is brilliant in directing what he believes in. is a very strange system that would put extra digits into my document files. So if you see some bloopers remember not all of it is my fault! Also if you are a crazy fan of grammar you can e-mail me the corrections. :P!

Taiki's name given to him by Gyousou is Kouri.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **J.K. does not belong to me. However, these stories do belong to me.

**Authors Note:** I've decided to write drabble for 31days community on live journal. These are the stories that I've came up with for each of the themes.

**Title:** Stories of Change Series

Chapter 3

**Author:** Fuji S. Yuki

**September 11: A guise of gentle words**

**Ren-koku**

When Ren-taiho wandered through the country of Ren she sought the presence of one with the will of heaven. Wandering here and there, she looked for the one that would be her master.

What she did not think would be the day that she would trip over a rock and fall hard onto a man that was pulling weeds out of the ground. Let alone the gentle words that would come out of his mouth, "Ma'am you're stepping on manure."

**September 12: Dear Confucius**

**Kei-koku**

The Kirin of Kei had never faced such harassment as he did today. He had always been treated with respect and dignity by those around him especially since it was normal tradition.

But that was blown away when one day when his master sat in her study watching him pace back and forth reciting cans and cannot do's.

"Keiki you should start a Dear Confucius column." Then burst into laughter while mumbling Hourai-ese with glee.

When Keiki had gone to En-ou to ask him what or who Confucius was in hopes of figuring out what his mistress was muttering about. The only one to shed some light into his life was Enki and the reason as to why the boy knew anything was because Taiki had told him many great things in Hourai when he was returned after such a long period of time.

"Confucius is a philosopher back in some place called China in that world. He has also been known to not have any free will and consider people to be set by certain laws of do's and don't do's." Amusement lurked behind the Kirin of En's dark blue orbs, "So in other words I think Kei-ou is suggesting for you to lighten up or write a column to tell other people what to do."

Only thing that could be said is that the Kirin of Kei had a bristled tail for a week from the indignity he faced from such a suggestion.

**September 13: Go west**

**Han-koku**

There can be many things said about the country to the west from Kei and the yellow sea. When asked about them those in the inhabiting En would shudder and say they were just plain weird.

When asked in Tai if they knew such a people the Kirin of Tai would mention about make up and lots of dressing up. The question of what sort of dressing up is suggested is evident in the display of dresses that the Kirin of Tai was subjected too when he was younger.

As to comments from the Kirin of En about the so ruler of Han he would mention that they were fruity as they come and that you should watch yourself when you sleep for you might find yourself dressed up in frilliest and what knots with pink purple ribbons.

Only thing Han-ou could mention is that he surely did love a good party when asked. As for the Kirin of Han all she could do is present a little box asking whomever asking to go change quickly for they would be late for the tea party.

Now do you really want to go visit there?

**September 14: On friendship**

**Kei-koku**

If asked on who her friends are Kei-ou would point to a couple of people whom were her friends. Shoukei the former princess of Hou as one of her best friends, Suzu the maid (house cleaner) of the Sai Empress, and her friendly mouse friend Rakushun.

If asking Rakushun who his friends were he would point at everyone saying they were his friends and politely excuse himself to get some books out of the library.

If one were to dare ask Keiki whom his friends he would just stare you down and leave because he is unable to figure the answer out that quickly.

Now friendship is a hard concept you have different types of friends and one that would be consider different from one another. However, if we keep on going this whole half page would end up like twenty pages and we surely do not want that.

**September 15: Your eyes closed**

**En-Koku**

Lingering fingers brush over those closed eyes softly touching those lips then flickering away like butterfly kisses.

Silken sheets slid off the bed revealing golden mane brushed till it twinkles by servants and soft alabaster skin. Eyes that are closed slowly open and focus on darken eyes with desire.

"Shouryuu." The roughen voice of sleep whispered tiredly.

"Shhh." En-ou whispered, "You're safe now and the blood is all gone."

Slowly eyes closed shut from weakness, "how could you…Kouya.?" A single tear slid down Enki's face caught by lips to hush his pain.

"Sleep Rokuta. I'm here."

"Shouryuu…." The soft sob from grief stricken lips mumbles as firsts tighten into his master's robes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **J.K. does not belong to me. However, these stories do belong to me.

**Authors Note:** I've decided to write drabble for 31days community on live journal. These are the stories that I've came up with for each of the themes.

**Title:** Stories of Change Series

Chapter 4

**Author:** Fuji S. Yuki

**September 16: Older ghosts**

**En-koku**

Tonight the ghosts of memories seem to be flying. This was the day that he had killed his other self. The one that he wanted to test himself against to see if he truly was granted the Will of Heaven to rule.

Atsuyu his other self the one that had befriend Kouya the boy raised by youma and manipulated a province with his lies. Lay buried without a sign listing his presence here except for the pile of stone place upon one another.

Shouryuu almost lost his Kirin to this man. One that desired power and influence of the people and had the charisma to convince those around him of their rightness in everything they committed. But Shouryuu wasn't fooled in this desire to rule over the people it causes corruption and harm then good.

This other self as he saw him was something that Shouryuu pray he would never become. So every year he would come and send a gift to the man that now live in the underworld. Each year he would come, remember the ghosts of his past, and offer sake in pray for their souls.

Every ruler that had come into power one time or another had faced some sort of problems either rebellion or people that reminded them too much of themselves. Therefore, Shouryuu would pray and hope their souls would rest in peace.

**September 17: Scenes from the life of a double monster**

**Tai-koku**

Amnesia is a funny thing that one can remember having once, one-regain memories they would come in floods telling stories and feelings to emotions. It is a wonder that one does not go insane when all of these things come flooding in like torrents of water drowning and crushing together.

Right now Taiki was sitting in his chair staring at the painting he painted. He had requested from the Kirin of En for some paint and a canvas to be brought back. His friend as his memory dictates did so and Taiki felt glad at least he had something, that was solid; that felt comfortable to him in such a foreign world.

It had taken time to purge the poison of Hourai from his system. Poison being the consumption of meat his father force him to eat to all unnatural products that would make Kirin's ill.

He had suffered as his body slowly threw away the ill effects of the by products and with the care of those on Mt. Hou he was able to recover slowly under the anxiousness of his King.

His King. It tasted so weird feeling ecstasy over that word let alone the presence of his master. However, it was a painful battle to rescue the King of Tai and to restore order to the lands. It took two years the first one with help from the kingdom of Kei. Then another year with their own forces to take back the palace that rightfully belongs to the will of heaven.

Taiki's Shirei were recovering in the care of one of the fairies. Taiki could not remember her name but her motherly face told him he knew of her from long ago. Nine years since he disappear and reappeared and he slowly was gaining grown on that feeling of strangeness every time he sat in this foreign world.

However, as he painted he slowly began to piece together the parts of his memory that were shattered since the lost of his horn. The fairies of Mt. Hou could not do anything they said proclaim it had never been heard of such a act to have a Kirin lose one's horn. However, only time would tell if the horn would remain a stub or grown on its own.

"Kouri." A voice shattered his thoughts as he slowly looks up from his canvas into ruby red eyes.

"Gyousou-sama…"

Those ruby eyes soften and slowly a hand he knew that would be steady set against his shoulder. Surprise glinted in his eyes at the unsteadiness of those hands that remain the same but now changed.

"Be patient with me." The Emperor Tai whispered as the hand tightened with a firm squeeze.

Slowly Taiki closed his eyes and smiled wanly, "Hai." He knew it would take time before they both would feel comfortable with how things now stood.

**September 18: Arrangement in black and gold**

**Tai-koku**

Maybe it was him being reminisces of what he use to do when he was younger and foolish. To just simply discard the robes of black and gold in a step and run free across the fields letting the wind tinkle his mane. Letting the scent of the green fields of Mt. Hou sound him as he twist and turn and roll around the green pastures.

Even now in this teenage body recovery of the poison from consumption of impurity being purged from his body. The urge to simply discard everything and run over came him in the weakness of illness.

Gyousou had entrusted him to Mt. Hou for a few months in hopes that the Kirin would recover from the bout of illness. However, his master did not comprehend that illness would go away if the soul was strengthen by the presences of their master.

Every weekend of course his master did come to visit him. To ensure that his Kirin was in good joys.

The fairies had babied him of course remembering how he use to be. Now enjoying the grown up version of the Kirin of Tai, some would linger and eat with him to keep him company from the loneliness.

And during night he would lay as those gentle fairies would bring along a lotus for him to sleep with. Daily rituals of cleansing in the lake added with powerful herb kept on going on day in day out.

Slowly the murkiness crept away to leave Taiki tired and weak from it's journey out of his system.

However, it has been a while since the murkiness was gone and he felt frisky with energy. There had been shame in him when he discovers that his horn was left to a stub that he flat out refuse for anyone to see him in such a state.

Now being alone in this field since the fairies were already asleep in their beds gave the Kirin of Tai enough courage to shed his robes and change.

The feeling of morphing into another form came easier since when he was younger. The ability seem long forgotten was summon quickly and with a flicker of his ebony mane he was off running across the field onto the mountains.

No one would witness the Kirin without a horn running as if something was chasing him. The beauty of night made into flesh was what some individuals would proclaim the Kirin of Tai to be. However, that is if only they can see him with starlight sparkling his hide and the flicker of sparkles as he landed and jumped onto another boulder.

Freedom came with a price. If this were what he had to pay then Taiki would be pay it to be with his King.

After all a promise is a promise. He would one-day return to the Kingdom he belongs too.

Dark ruby eyes watches the Kirin prance then turn to the gentle fairy beside him, "Thank you for taking care of Kouri."

The woman designated to be the caretaker of Taiki when he was brought to the twelve kingdoms smiled, "no thank you, for being Taiki's hope."

**September 19: Dante in hell**

**Kei-koku**

The sword was staring at her from its shield. Every time she moves, she can feel those eyes watch her. However, she learns over the years that it was a reflection of things to come. The shadows of her heart that she should not ignore when they give warning. Once when the sword had a shield to prevent it from sending signals it now remains free.

The old sheath gone forever and the peace of the previous kings disappeared. However, the Empress of Kei could live with it. She learned that there are many things one should accept and if they can be changed then so be it changes it would come.

Even her note taking drove Keiki insane but Youko felt it was a way to organize her thoughts and figure some things that drove her insane. After all if Dante in hell then she should make it so that she can create a paradise. A kingdom rests on her shoulder and she needs to make the most of things.

One day Keiki would come across his empress resting underneath a tree. Notes after notes surrounding her on the blanket that she laid upon paperweights were settled so the scrolls would not disappear with the wind.

Ren-Taiho had one time taken Keiki aside when she was passing through on her way to Tai informing Keiki that a ruler is only human and that they as guardians must look after their masters.

Even though Keiki did not talk that much to the Taiho of Ren he felt that Renli had been speaking the truth and was possibly concerned with his treatment of his charge.

Shaking his head Keiki found himself walking closer to his mistress and slowly cover her with a blanket he brought from his room. Squat next to his mistress he breaths in the scent and let his heart calm down in the presence and safety of her.

Even though he would not show that, much softness in her presence, he would always watch over her. There was so much hope riding on those thin shoulders that he was almost afraid that she would fall not from failure but of something else entirely.

Watching over her, Keiki notices the dark shadows underneath her eyes signifying the unrest she has undertaken in all these papers. Protectiveness crept upon him, and slowly he picked up the brush and opens one of the scrolls, and sitting down he started to go over the papers. An blank scroll in his lap as he wrote down summaries of each of the scrolls in hopes to lesson the burden of his mistress.

**September 20: Chinatown fiction**

**Han-koku**

Diplomacy sucked! That would be the written motto that Enki would be throwing into the face of his King when he manage to get his hand around his master's neck. After all the idiot King of his decided that it would be grand if they would visit Han in hopes of establishing diplomatic connections for trade.

It was horrendous the situation he was presented in. His mane was pull up with curlers and the clothing his host Han-ou and Hanli gave to him would make any brothel women in En look like nuns.

Twitching at the suggestive leers of Han-ou he wonder where the hell Shouryuu was to free him from this torture. His arms flailed when he felt hands scrunch up his lips to apply make up here and there.

"Stop that!" He huffed unhappily.

"Now En-Taiho we are just helping you out on your appearance. Honestly all that stress and split ends must be horrendous on your health." Han-ou tittered behind his fan.

A vein popped up over Enki's brow, "I happen to like my mane the way it is thank you very much."

"Honestly En-Taiho." Hanli giggles, "You look wonderful especially with the silk we've chosen. Royal blue surely does look wonderful on you."

"Ow stop your pinching!" Enki scowled when he felt his cheeks being pinched here and there.

Han-ou smirked behind his fan, "There now you look nice."

Make up of glitter and eye shadow of gold flittered here and there while the curlers had been removed to let his mane curl with light sparkles applied to his hair. "I am sure En-ou would be pleased."

Sighing in agony over the paint fest as he labels Enki stomped away from the pair of fruit cakes. "Whatever…it isn't like that pervert is going…" He was interrupted in his terrene.

"Rokuta?" En-ou came in his was normally dressed in his garments making Enki scowl at the luckiness of it all. While spotting the goblet, which he suspected, was fill with wine.

"Don't you look all innocent?" Enki grumbles as he folded his arm over his chest when he noticed how see through he must appear right now. "This is all your fault!"

The Han couple snickers as they exited with their servants, "We'll leave you two alone to discuss things." Then just as quickly Han-ou pushes Shouryuu hard until the King of En had stumbled across the floor the sound of door, shutting with locks being turned indicated the dirty thoughts of the pair.

Sulking at the crazy pairs, demented thinking Enki taps his foot. "Well get up…and help me get this stuff off me!"

A glint crept across En-ou's face as he slowly crouches to take a good look at his Kirin. "Is that lipstick on your lips?" Obviously awed with the transformation, "Did they curl your hair?"

"Laugh it up for now but I am going to get this stuff off me if you aren't going to help!" Enki growled as he stomped away from his master. "This is no Chinatown fiction here!" A hand launch onto his arm and tugged him until he stumbled into his master's lap. "Shouryuu!"

"You still haven't told me why they did this." Amusement still lurked in his king's eyes, as he brought out some napkin to help cleanse the lipstick off.

"They thought our relationship was suffering." Enki scowled, "What relationship are they thinking? Honestly you have your women in En and I have my peaches why do they think that we are…"

His voice was stopped when he felt lips against his own his eyes widen to notice the devilish smile over his master's face. "Rokuta didn't I keep telling you denial is a bad habit…"

"Wait Shouryuu I am not going to…" His struggles were stopped.

The Han pair were leaning against the door listening in both were smiling at one another when they heard groans, moans, and shouts of names inside the room.

Han-ou's eyes twinkle with wickedness, "So who is next?"

Hanli tilted her head to peer at her master's happiness, "I think the pair in Kei are having slight problems."

"Ah…I take it Keiki is being stubborn. You would think he would have figure out what he wants after picking all those girls." Han-ou smirked, "Though the previous one was fishy what with that green hair and all."

Both laugh as they walked away to plan their next conquest.

**Authors Notes: **In translations of the novel of En I noticed that they had different spellings for one thing Shouryuu's name is spelled Syouryuu. I think I rather conform to fan fiction writing on the name instead of the novel since everyone's been using it and I do not want to cause confusion. Another matter that is brought to my attention as I was researching is there are two different approaches onthe spelling of Taihou. one was Taiho the other was Saihou. So in all given situations from now on I'll use Taihou. If some spelling does not conform to fandom outlook well then it's because I am using what I've learned from my research. If there is a disagreement well there isn't much I can do. ;


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **J.K. does not belong to me. However, these stories do belong to me.

**Authors Note:** I've decided to write drabble for 31days community on live journal. These are the stories that I've came up with for each of the themes.

**Title:** Stories of Change Series

Chapter 5

**Author:** Fuji S. Yuki

**September 21: A secret unlit room**

**Tai-koku**

There exist a secret in the unlit room that resides the King of Tai. Only a few knew of this secret one being the owner of the room the other being the servant of the King of Tai. When night crept upon the occupants of the palace of Tai, there are shadows. Shadows that would emerge from Tai-ou's room and slowly they would walk steadily until they pause in front of the Kirin of Tai's doorway.

Then just as quickly, they would melt underneath the doorway leaving the King of Tai's room empty. When dawn emerges, the servants would not go to Tai-ou's quarters rather the attendants head to the Taiho's room leaving a tray filled with food for two individuals instead of one.

Then just as quickly as the tray is set down the tray disappears through the door. Happy sounds come from inside and soft chuckles can be heard creeping slowly out of the door of the Kirin of Tai's quarters.

No one would tell the secrets to anyone but those that knew of such a secret kept it to themselves happy that the shadows would no longer linger in loneliness but inside happiness.

**September 22: The observed observer**

**Ren-koku**

When Taiki went to the country of Ren he never thought he would see such wondrous flourishing lands. Landscapes filled with trees and plants of vegetations and people that happily tended to the fields and the land.

The reason for this visit was to let Taiki learn more about the lands around the twelve kingdoms. King of Tai felt it would be best to educate the teenage Kirin by sending him to different areas. At least one Kingdom Taiki was to visit during once every sixth month. The visit would only last for maybe a month and then he would return to the side of his King.

This year Taiki was sent to Ren to learn and to perhaps bring information to Tai and to create a good diplomatic relationship with the two countries.

Taiki had been at Ren for almost two weeks during his stay he watches the Taiho of Ren carefully pour tea to him while her eyes would drift away to linger on her King at a far off distances.

It was surely odd for Taiki to watch such behavior and feeling infinitely curious he ask in a soft voice, "Why do you observe King of Ren? Is something the matter?"

Renli smiled at the ebony haired teenager and picked up her tea cup, "The job of a Kirin is to observe and ensure the safety of their King."

"But…is that all?" Trying to not seem intrusive but wondering what his purpose was besides selection of a King, Taiki mimic the blonde Kirin and carefully cradle the cup in his hands.

"No. Sometimes your job is the most difficulties of all and that is simply just watching." Renli whispered and brought her tea cup up and took a sip.

Finding nothing else to say Taiki brought the tea to his lips and sip. For only thing he could do now was observe the observer.

**  
September 23: To Aurora, not to hurry**

**Kei-koku**

It has been almost five years since Youko had taken her throne and started to build her kingdom up. At first the young Empress of Kei felt incredibly worried and wanted to hurry up the progress of her Kingdom's recovery.

However, as day went by and instruction came she began to learn that there was no need to hurry. That one could not hurry a tree to grow up from a seed in the next day, that one cannot build a home in just a few quick days, and so Youko began to slow down.

The Scarlet Child as she was referred too. Sometimes it sounded quite like the reference of the Roman Goddess of Dawn. A literature that she had learned about in her history classes in Hourai (Japan) and with it bouts of thoughts came regarding time and building at a pace that would not evidently over burden or topple what was being created.

After all one cannot rush the sun to rise let alone push it to set. So Youko kept on working and now after five years her kingdom was at least flourishing, people would not grow hungry due to lack of food, and bridges to damns that were created to keep out floods have been constructed with careful consideration in the places they have been placed.

It may take a hundred years to keep the kingdom fed and well balanced but Youko knew that time was on her side as long as she didn't do anything that would reap the wrath of the Heavens.

**September 24: Almost gothic**

**Tai-Koku**

Perhaps it wasn't wise of him to accept the position of looking after the guests. Nevertheless the Kirin of Tai found himself being subjected to unscrupulous acts by the rulers of Han.

"Um are you sure this is alright?" Uncertainty lurked in the youngest Kirin of the twelve kingdom's voice.

Han-ou laughs and flipped open his fan, "Yes it is highly fashionable as of this season besides it compliments your eyes and hair."

"Master is quite good at picking out clothing and it really does make you look charming." Hanli reassured her little brother.

Giving a nervous look Taiki took a step closer to the mirror and stared at his image. Dark robes of several textures surround his body with ruffles and silk blacken sash. Make up in black and violet decorated his eyes and lip stick in the shade of clear liquid shimmer those puckered lips.

"In Hourai…" Taiki began as he looked back at the pair, "This seems almost gothic."

By this time the King of Tai entered the room and stared at his Kirin. "Han-ou." The ruler of Tai addressed his guests, "There is a messenger asking for you and Han-Taiho."

"Ah thank you. Let's go Hanli."

As the two exist Gyousou walked closer to his Kirin, "I'm sorry that I've kept you waiting. If I knew what they would have done I would have come sooner to relieve you of your clothing."

**September 25: What we had I cannot even say**

**En-Koku**

Five hundred years and Shouryuu still couldn't figure out what sort of relationship he had with his Taiho. Rokuta was a special entity one that was free and independent and yet dependent to a fault.

Some days he would run across the fields of En independent in searching and the next day he would be curl up in Shouryuu's lap nuzzling his face in his master's hand. Even after five hundred years this cycle continued.

There are times when Shouryuu felt a brotherly connection to his Kirin there was a kinship between them that kept them together. They had felt suffering of the people, watched horrible death, and suffered through fire and smoke and demolishing of their homes in Hourai. This linked them as brothers in a way but it wasn't the right word that Shouryuu was looking for.

At times he felt they were like father and son, where Rokuta would nestle near him for shelter and support a smaller being that needed someone to help and watch over. However, this wasn't true in a sense since Enki would sometimes be seen watching over him and the kingdom like a mother protecting her young.

Then there were periods where Shouryuu felt like he and the Kirin of En were like lovers. The gentle whispers they gave one another and the intimate looks that are traded to the soft brushing of hands in the bed as they slept beside one another.

Even though Shouryuu could not explain what they had together he wouldn't trade it for the world. Since even though it was a weird relationship it was everything he ever wanted let alone needed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **J.K. does not belong to me. However, these stories do belong to me.

**Authors Note:** I've decided to write drabble for 31days community on live journal. These are the stories that I've came up with for each of the themes.

**Title:** Stories of Change Series

Chapter 6

**Author:** Fuji S. Yuki

**September 26: Loneliness and desire**

**Tai-Koku**

**Loneliness **n.1: the state of being alone in solitary isolation 2: sadness resulting from being forsaken or abandoned 3: a disposition toward being alone

Kouri has always felt the state of being alone ever since he was born and finally had comprehension of what that feeling was he knew the feeling of loneliness. When he journey to the fairyland there was the lingering feeling of sadness resulting from being abandoned by those he loved.

His family was not really his family, he was really a seed from a tree, and that feeling of loneliness still slid into place. The feeling of abandonment came and slowly fled away as he grew use to those around him. Sanshi and the fairies of this new world helped him adjust to being with people that cared and understood him.

However as time drew near and his duties were to be fulfilled he felt this terror grip when at the eyes of those bloody ruby orbs. Filled with magnificent that sheer him to the bone.

The filling of loneliness disappeared but the terror of fear gripped his soul but slowly that fled as he grown use to his King. Adjustments were made and the loneliness scattered away but within a year it disappeared and he once again ended up in the world that had forsaken his being. The disposition toward being alone now was completed and he felt no use trying to avoid it for the memories of his past were locked away hardly to be touched.

**Desire** n. 1: the feeling that accompanies an unsatisfied state 2: an inclination to want things 3: something that is desired

Yet with these locked memories there lurk desire a certain unsatisfied state that made him restless with his forgotten past. The lingering paintings that came from the talented nimble fingers of his as he drew and condense each fragmented memory.

There was a deep wanting of something that grinded on his bones making him hungry. To taste what it is in the lurking corners of his mind.

Secrets he wanted to discover and that desired burned him like searing rivers of hot lava licking upon him reminding him of a promise. A deep promise that made him want to howl against the hands that lock away those precious memories of a place so very far away.

**September 27: Chasing the metaphysical express**

**Kei-koku**

How many people would not understand how hard it was being a Taika; they were born in this world with knowledge of the coming and goings; those living in this world had grasp of the inner trappings.

However, for those like Youko it proven harder to adjust to a world that had regulations and rules. Different speech patterns to different system of measurements those of the metric system no longer existed in this world.

So like a new born babe that was chasing the metaphysical express train it was utterly frustration. The daily pouring of information onto paper and the constant flow of cultural clash that flooded through her doors day in and day out, and slowly the Scarlet Child wondered when it all would stop and she would know everything that there is to know.

However, the train stopped the day when her teacher informed her that even being born here did not necessary mean you knew everything and from that day on. Youko would figure out a cheating method of trying to fix her insufficiently by finding those that knew what they were doing and those that were at least trustworthy.

**September 28: Lady Madonna**

**Kei-koku**

Like clock work the serious Kirin of Kei would come brings a lecture toward his express today's lecture seem to be the importance of behaving like a proper ruler. This was informatively amusing for the Empress of Kei as she half listen to her Kirin's ranting and raving.

"Mistress you shouldn't be climbing a tree it is not the way a Empress should behave especially one of our Kingdom."

Youko of course continued looking through the scrolls on situations in the Kingdom.

"It's also improper for you to be running around wearing scarcely anything especially in those foreign clothes from Hourai!" Keiki gestured to Youko's school uniform that she somehow miraculous manage to get the seamstress of Kinpa palace to recreate for her.

The reasoning behind why Youko wore such a outfit was because she despise the uncomfortable feeling of those heavy royal garments that each ruler had to wear day in day out. It grew tiresome and when dealing with a raging maniac Kirin such as Keiki one must have loose fitting clothing to run away at a moments notice.

"Mistress it is also not right for you to go escort the poor into the lands that were provided for you and introducing them into a hospital that wasn't suppose to be placed there."

Feeling weary of Keiki's complaints Youko set down her scroll and called out gently, "Keiki!"

"Un yes Mistress?"

"I'm not a Lady Madonna." Using a phrase from Hourai, "I'm human and I feel to set myself upon a pedestal does not make me a good ruler. To keep up with the needs of the people one must be at a level with them. To make myself into a God like head would be cruel and unjustified especially when people need me more as I am now. Fixing distributing and helping trade relations, they won't be helped much if I am concerned with my image." The Empress of Kei slowly got up and stretched; "Besides…you worry too much. Come along it's time for lunch and knowing Shoukei probably has something for us to eat."

**September 29: Thoughts of a dying atheist**

**Kei-koku**

Originally in Hourai Youko did not believe in a God or anything to do with supernatural higher beings. She was a hard core atheist believing that the world is full of people that judge and love to be judged.

She spent most of her life not wanting to be hated to always be liked and slowly that day changed. Her hair became scarlet and dreams of something out there invaded her thoughts. Crumbling her mind and slowly she felt her atheistic self dying one piece at a time.

There were such things as demons and immortals and there was a entity called the Will of the Heavens. At first she didn't believe like all atheists the thought of something controlling her was ridiculous but slowly as she lived in this fantasy world of non-technological applications. She started to see things that felt so foreign and the guidance of invisible hands directing her into the next chapter of her life.

As each day went the thoughts of the atheist slowly faded until it died into nothingness and only the will of those guide her in her path to being the Empress of Kei.

**September 30: Exeunt omnes**

_exeunt omnes:_ All go out.

When Kei-ou met the Kirin of Tai she was surprised to say the least that it was someone familiar. Taiki as he was called now was an art student in Youko's memory a good one in fact one plagued with many nightmares and rumors.

The have passed by one another many times but never had exchanged words to one another. Until that faithful day that the Kirin had been found and brought back by the help of Keiki, Enki, and Renli. Thankfully the Kirin of Tai was not hurt but the first words that were exchanged when Youko had met the eyes of Taiki was anything but welcoming instead it was lashed with pain and suffering sigh of, 'it wasn't a dream.' to 'your kingdom is in need.'

So things continued on and as the story is told years had passed and missives of many forms were passed to and fro between those born not of the twelve kingdoms but of Hourai. A bond was shared and those that have been carried on the wings of fate were compounded in a connection toward something more.

An Exeunt omnes as the Latin phrase would give to 'All go out.' For if these individuals had stayed in their shells they would have never learned of many amazing people to the fantastic journeys that each one had gone through.

One hundred years have pasted and together those with this bond gather to talk to one another in the faithful hope that they would never be alone.


End file.
